Up in the air
by Bellamyblakes
Summary: AU: The radiation on earth is taking effect on the 100, some more quickly than others. New abilities, powers, are forming and it is either going to make the 100 or break them. ( Mutant AU. Chapter sample only, may or may not continue. But it's more detailed inside. )


**A/N: this is my crack at an au for the 100 that involves them having like super powers/abilities. It's a bit sketchy I know, but I'm going to release a sample chapter and as for your honest opinions on wether this should become something or just forget about it. **

**This isn't really following the story line of the show to a perfect T so just, idk. Trust me. Pairings are Bellamy + Clarke, Finn + Raven & Octavia + Lincoln. ( + possibly Finn + Clarke for developmental reasons, this is still undecided yet.) **

**But please keep in mind that this isn't a romance based fic. But since I have problems there will be some lovin ;)**

**Rated M for mature themes, scenes and language yo.**

**So review, pm me, my kik is beaconshills and my tumblr url is besrkers so just drop me a message somewhere there and I'll get back to y'all. **

**i own nothing **

* * *

><p>Bellamy tossed and turned, it had been possibly a week or two since the 100 had landed on earth. People were dying, <em>his<em> people were dying. But at least the radiation wasn't what was killing off the children, no, it was the local inhibitors; grounders.

But the radiation was doing _something. _But none of them knew that yet. Not even Bellamy.

Giving up on his attempts to fall into a silent slumber, Bellamy awoke and wondered outside, the dark night still engulfed the forest, but the moonlight provided enough light for his eyes to navigate him through the camp. The nights were cold and the days were hot, it was frustratingly inconvenient. Shivering under his light black tee as he did his boot laces up, Bellamy couldn't help but wonder what else was out there. Beside their neighbours who had obvious homicidal tendencies.

There had to be more to earth than _that_. With a sigh, he watched as his breath almost crystallized in front of him in the devilishly cold night. Not wanting to risk the chance of fever, he silently re-entered his tent and grabbed his jacket, and a knife _just in case_. You could never be too careful on earth.

If he had to guess, it couldn't be too much later than 1am. But that _was_ just a guess. If his memory served him right, which it generally did, Clarke was still on watch. There wasn't a change due for another hour or so, but since he couldn't sleep, why not go bug his counterpart.

The smell of the cool, crisp night air was unusual to his senses, something about it was different, and wasn't settling right within him. He decided that the smell was nothing but a dead carcass the camp hat consumed for dinner that night, but he was wrong. So, _very_ wrong.

As he approached the blonde headed beauty, he couldn't help but think of how much their relationship had changed. He didn't want the main object that was keeping him grounded. But he wouldn't dare admit that to anyone. Stubborn may as well be his middle name. In fact, the brute leader would even go as far as calling Clarke a _friend_.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Her voice was curious, but held her usual sharp tone when speaking with Bellamy. He snorted a little before leaning against the tree that she was perched high in. Bellamy insisted earlier that she not locate her self there due to the fact that she could fall out and die, but in true Clarke fashion, she happily ignored his concern and did it anyway.

"Why aren't _you_ on the ground, princess?" He answered back, folding his arms as he looked up at Clarke. She resembled a bird, blonde hair slightly shimmering in the moonlight and her features alight. "You'll fall, and when you do, I won't show any remorse becaus-"

"Because I told you so." She said, her voice a mimic and her hands following suit, small arms folding against a petite torso. "Are you just trying to annoy me or was there something you genuinely need?"

"It was either pester you or nightmares. And this wins, although by your _welcoming_ attitude, maybe I should of stayed in bed."

"Suit yourself." She huffed and returned to her spot on the branch, legs swinging in the air. "Or, _join me_."

"I'll **pass**." His words were blunt, but not as harsh as they could be, but in the dim light, he could see her golden locks twist to face him, he could tell she was about to question him, but he stopped her before she could even get a syllable through her slightly chapped lips. "I don't want to be the idiot leader who kills himself falling out of a tree."

"You know what Bellamy?" Her voice was angered, like she was ready for a fight, he could of swore that her fists were clenched. "You take over watch." And with that she jumped down from he branch, it had to be at least 3 meters high, it was a solid jump by anyone's standards.

Before he had anytime to tell her to be careful or climb down like a regular person would, she shoved the makeshift binoculars and radio into his chest. "I'm suddenly tired." Her cobalt hues looked him up and down before barging past him, letting her shoulder shove into his arm on the way past. Bellamy let out an exasperated laugh before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Clarke get back here."

"Sorry, can't hear you..._Jerk_." Her last word was a mumble, but he definitely caught it. With a groan and eye roll he placed the radio inside his jacket pocket and hung the binoculars around his neck.

"_**Un-fucking-believable**_." He muttered as he re-took his position against the tree, this time more slumped than anything. It angered him that she lunged down his throat like she did, but he never really thought about it from Clarke's angle. She had only invited him to sit with her, but he couldn't even let himself do that without an argument.

One voice inside of his feuding mind was kicking himself at being so rude, but the other was all congratulations and applause for finally getting her out of the tree. And he didn't know which part of his conscious he favoured more.

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by agonizingly slow as Bellamy rotated between binoculars, radioing the other person on watch and picking at the bark of the tree that he remained against, stripping it nearly bare by morning. The smell that he couldn't quite pinpoint still lingered in the air as the first light began to filter over the horizon. Jasper was due to replace his watch any moment now.<p>

As the light hit his vision something caught his eye, and looking down, his hand that was closest to the tree was a similar colour to the trunk itself. Lifting it up and examining it, his skin had formed bark like patterns up to his forearm. With his _normal_ hand he held the other, and it felt exactly like the tree he had spent hours against. He moved his fingers of the deformed hand to his surprise, moved with a wonderful ease.

"Bellamy!" Jaspers voice was emulating from the camp, the leader was finally brought back to his senses and realised the atrocity that was his hand. He pulled down his jacket arm to cover the wood laden flesh and crossed his arms, in hopes to completely seal the disfigurement. Impatiently, Bellamy tapped his foot as the younger boy ran over to him, "Sorry I'm late-" his words were in between huffs of breath, his lungs craving for every taste of air they could get. "-left knife... Grounder trap." Was all he managed as his hands found the tops of his knees, bent over in exhaustion.

"Here." Bellamy shoved the radio and binoculars into his arms and hurried off into his tent, hoping it wasn't to obvious.

"Not even a whack up the head, _nice work Jasper_." The younger man commended himself before near collapsing against the tree, the binoculars lazily held against his eyes. "Progress."

Bellamy under any other circumstance would of tore Jasper a new one, but he couldn't care less. The new layer of skin was his_** first**_ priority. He couldn't tell if he was _mesmerized_ or **terrified** of it. But one thing that he was determined to know was what the hell it was.

Retreating to the assumed safety of his tent, Bellamy drew the flaps of the entrance down quicker than the watchmen could yell '_grounder_!'. Stumbling back, he fell slightly before his hands broke the fall, quickly regaining his balance and back on his two feet. "_Get a goddamned **grip**, Bellamy_." His thoughts were silent, but screaming. He withdrew a deep breath as he withdrew his wooden hand from the jacket sleeve.

**Nothing**.

"What the hell." The words were a question but full of anger and confusion. Surely he had not imagined it. The feeling beneath his fingers was too real. Then his memory caught onto something, the smell. It had to be a coincidence,** it had to be**.

He ran his hands, made of skin and bone through his dirty, tangled curls. "This is a _dream_." But it was too real to even try and convince himself. With his hands still intertwined in his dark mane, he walked over to the metal table where his few belongings were sprawled across. Unorganised and messy, reflecting his emotions. He slammed his fists down and a knife and something he didn't quite see went flying off of the table. Groaning his placed his head atop his fists, bending over until his torso was at a 90 degree angle to his legs. It was a nice stretch, he would admit, but that was soon interrupted by sudden cool feeling that filled his senses. Jumping up like an animal in front of its hunter, Bellamy went to run hands over his face. But the feeling of cold metal had replaced his expectations of flesh.

His hands were changed again. This time they resembled the exact colour and feel of his table. "...what." Was all he asked as he examined them. The clapped them together and metal reverberated against metal, releasing a metallic twang from the connection. His mind ticked over one hundred thoughts a second as an idea sprung into his head.

He reached for the knife he had dropped on the floor prior and tried to grab it, still not accustomed to his new metal limbs. Eventually he gripped the handle and scraped the metal of his opposite hand with the point, leaving a small scratch mark. But Bellamy felt _nothing_. And without thinking twice, Bellamy drove the knife into his hand, only to see the knife point bend and crumple all the way to the heel of the dagger.

"Incredible." He mused, holding his metal hands to the small amount of sunlight filtering through the holes of the tent. A small smile ever threatened to grace his previously grave features, but it faded as soon as realized what was happening. The smell, the radiation, it was happening.

But little did Bellamy know that he wasn't the only one who was experiencing this. Curled around a bundle of rags they called blankets was Raven Reyes. Her dna changing with every second that she was exposed to the radiation. Although she regularly tossed and turned in her sleep, this was different. Her thrashings were violent, and her usual soft murmurs were groans of agony and pain. It was a good thing Clarke had not returned to their tent after her argument with Bellamy, or she would of witnessed a transformation that would scar a soul for the rest of their pitiful lives.

Raven had always considered herself to be smart, strong and often one with engineering, it just flowed through her blood. It was her second nature.

But she never expected _this_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay soooo? Should I leave this buried in the pile of 'stuff I wanted to do but its to dumb'? And just an fyi, if this _does_ continue then your decisions will become part of the story! I'll be asking which powers certain characters should get, guessing games etc etc so please tell me what you think and yeah. **

**Also since this was only a sample the following chapters will be longer and more detailed I promise xx**


End file.
